Canção de Natal de 900 Anos
by Diana Prallon
Summary: O Doutor tinha seus próprios Espíritos de Natal para enfrentar.
1. A Resposta

**A Resposta**

Nunca fora uma pergunta simples – como você escolhe? O Doutor odiava a própria ideia de ter que escolher (o que era uma parte normal de poder viajar no tempo). E a voz alquebrada, triste, sem esperanças do velho invadia suas orelhas como as ondas daquele céu indomável, quebrando dentro dele como um tsunami, destruindo todas as barreiras que tivera tanto trabalho em manter.

Ele mesmo era um homem velho, mesmo que fosse sempre um homem novo. Ele vivera demais, vira demais. Ele tinha visto tudo na vida, na morte e em todas as variáveis entre ambos. Ele estava, como Kazran, sempre no meio do caminho da sombra, com medo de cair nela.

O último dia com a pessoa que você ama, ele continuava a perguntar. Como você escolhe?

Não era uma pergunta simples para ninguém, mas era ainda pior para O Doutor, pois ele estivera nessa posição vezes demais antes, e ainda não conseguia encontrar uma resposta.

Ele tinha seus próprios fantasmas.


	2. Espírito dos Natais Passados

**Espírito dos Natais Passados**

Não era Natal, não era um dia especial. Ele não estava esperando, ele nunca teria escolhido. Mas a escolha não era dele para fazer, não dessa vez. Ela estava crescida agora, sua pequena Susan. Uma mulher, pronta para guiar sua própria vida para onde desejasse, não mais uma criança.

Não houve despedidas chorosas, ele não achava que fosse levar muito tempo para encontra-la de novo. Ele sempre podia aparecer para fazer uma visita. Ele teria séculos para isso, anos, e ela também. A ligação deles jamais se partiria.

Era como um "te vejo depois", ele pensou. Ele nunca a veria novamente, não com aquela cara velha e mal-humorada, como um avô chato e amado. Ele não a veria novamente com seu rosto jovem, feliz, tão apaixonada e cheia de esperanças.

Ele não percebeu que estava perdendo-a para sempre. Então ela simplesmente foi embora, com sua benção.

Ele nunca escolheu isso.


	3. Espírito do Natal Presente

**Espírito do Natal Presente**

O Natal foi o primeiro lugar para o qual ele a levou. O primeiro lugar onde tinham estado juntos, olhado nos olhos um do outro, dado as mãos e sorrido como se todo o universo estivesse seguro enquanto estivessem juntos.

Eles tinham dito adeus tantas vezes. Pular no abismo para encarar o desconhecido, o próprio medo, a ideia de nunca voltar, preso no fim do universo. Adeuses inesperados, vazios, de partir o coração em frente a paredes brancas, com lágrimas que não vinham ou não paravam. Frases que nunca eram terminadas enquanto supernovas queimavam em uma tentativa de consertar, de deixar claro, de finalmente dizer. Ir embora sabendo que tinha dado a ela mais do que ele realmente poderia dar, aceitando que ele nunca seria o suficiente para ela, e que ela merecia mais, muito mais do que uma meia-vida. Ele tivera que encarar aquilo, ele tinha que ir embora, sabendo que as palavras que engolira, que temera dizer em voz alta, estavam roubando-a de si pra sempre, para seu próprio bem.

Ainda assim, ele não pode evitar voltar, olhar para ela uma última vez às vésperas de ser um novo homem. E mesmo com um novo corpo e uma nova mente, o sorriso de Rose Tyler estava gravado em seus corações, uma lembrança dolorosa de todo o amor que ele nunca poderia ter, ainda forte o suficiente pra mantê-lo longe de qualquer outra pessoa. Ainda um fantasma no fundo de seus olhos quando ele olhou de volta para Kazran, pensando sobre ela e sobre todos os dias que ele não podia desfazer.

Todas as escolhas que nunca pudera fazer e sempre iria se arrepender.


	4. Espírito dos Natais Futuros

**Espírito dos Natais Futuros**

No entanto, ele tinha lido a resposta pra Kazran nos olhos de outra pessoa. Aquele olhos brilhantes, inteligentes, sedutores que o olhavam com amor, dor e desespero. Ela tinha escolhido, não ele, e ele odiava isso. Ele queria que ela tivesse deixado para ele o sacrifício, a dor, pela vida dela – não porque ele amava, mas porque sabia que amaria um dia. Ela seria uma das pessoas que ele mais confiaria no mundo, a não ser por ele mesmo.

Ela não permitiria, ela não deixaria. Ela queria sua vida vivida por completo, como ela tinha vivido, ela nunca aceitaria mudanças como as que ele tinha trazido aquele velho homem. Ela tinha escolhido o dia no qual ele não a conhecia mais, o dia no qual o amor não existia mais – ou ainda — para ser seu último.

Um dia, ele sabia, seria a vez dele escolher o último dia com a mulher que ele viria a amar com um sentimento tão poderoso que não poderia ser comparado com mais nada. E, olhando aquele casal ter seu último dia, ele se perguntava como ele poderia fazer isso novamente. Perder alguém tão importante, tão cheia de energia, que tinha feito de sua vida uma canção única, cheia de expectativas, cores, de emoções fluindo livremente e chovendo em seus dias como uma teia dourada, o atraindo.

Mas isso estava no futuro. Por enquanto, ele estaria bem.


	5. A Pergunta

**A Pergunta**

A única coisa que ele ainda tinha para se perguntar é se algum dia pararia, aquelas escolhas dolorosas, aquelas despedidas inesperadas. Talvez só terminasse quando ele terminasse, sua própria vida, quando a morte viesse para ele de uma vez por todas.

E isso também seria doloroso de lidar. Outra pessoa provavelmente sentiria que ele tinha partido de vez e sofrer. E, apesar dele não poder evitar isso, ele também não podia se preocupar com isso.

Sua vida já tinha muitas questões não respondidas essa era só mais uma para adicionar a pilha.

Entrando na TARDIS, ele fingiu que nenhuma dessas coisas tinha vindo para assombrá-lo e se focou no próximo destino.

Seguindo em frente, como ele sempre fez.


End file.
